This invention relates to a disposable food delivery apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a disposable food delivery apparatus comprising a food container coupled to a food utensil member. In an illustrative embodiment of the invention, the food container is pre-charged with food, such as a dehydrated food that can be rehydrated with water in the food container such that dehydrated food is rendered ready to eat. In such an illustrative embodiment, the food container illustratively comprises a port for receiving the water therein. In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, the food container comprises a security seal for assuring that the food has not been contaminated prior to consumption. In still another illustrative embodiment of the invention, the food container comprises a valve for retaining liquids in the food container until the food is ready for consumption.
In recent years, foods that are ready to eat or that can be prepared quickly and with a minimum of effort have become a growing part of the American diet. So-called “fast foods” are increasingly popular, but often are high in calories, high in fat, and low in nutritional quality. It will be appreciated that providing a food delivery device that provides for quick and easy preparation of healthy, nutritious food would be a significant advancement in the art.